


Day Five (A Little Help From Cat)

by y02mustang



Series: Supercorp Week 2017 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp Week, mention of mon-el - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: Prompt: Cat Grant helping Kara realize she should be dating Lena instead of Mon-El





	Day Five (A Little Help From Cat)

**Author's Note:**

> My wife helped me get more of Cat's mannerisms across, as this is the first time I've really written her a great deal.

“It's really good to have you back, Ms. Grant,” Kara calls as she walks past the woman’s office, ready to head home for the night. 

“Kiera, come. Sit.”

Kara detours inside, taking a seat promptly on one of the long sofas. 

Cat gets up from behind her desk and removes her reading glasses before joining Kara on the couch, crystal glass of amber liquid in one hand. She sets it on the side table briefly and pours a glass of water for her former assistant. 

Kara takes the glass with a soft “thanks”, but is slightly concerned about what's happening. Her sensitive hearing easily picked up Cat’s words when she'd had to respond to a fire in the city. Would Cat corner her now, demanding answers, or pinning her for lying to her face last year?

“So. Before you ran out of here earlier, you were telling me you had a boyfriend.”

“Um. Had, yes.”

“What happened?”

Kara is surprised by the interest in her love life. Cat Grant, who usually abhorred anything verging on personal with her employees, though Kara admits she's always been somewhat of an exception for the CEO. Maybe it was because she'd lasted two years as her assistant, briefly dated her oldest son... and babysat her youngest. That might give the woman a desire to catch up. 

“Come now. You can tell me.”

She decides to try for the truth. As much as she can, anyway. “Um, well, he was from Daxam.”

Cat doesn't even blink and Kara wishes she could just ask her what she _knows_. 

“He beamed back up to his ship?”

“Something like that. He didn't, I mean, he wasn't killed.”

“He’s just suddenly gone?” Cat hums and glances to the side, muttering, “Yes, I can see where that would be a bit traumatic, especially given everything else that's been going on recently.” She turns her attention back to Kara. “Why don't you tell me about him? And everything about your year.” She settles back into the couch. “I read your articles but I want to know about Kara Danvers the person, not the reporter.”

So, Kara tells her what she can. Everything from meeting Lena, to her sister’s new relationship, though she remains vague enough to not out Alex, to some of the frightening events surrounding the Medusa virus and how Lena saved all the aliens, to sort of being fired and then earning her job back through her work investigating Jack Spheer. 

Cat finishes two glasses of bourbon and Kara gulps down half her water. 

She's quiet after Kara speaks, taking time to process her words, viewing them from every angle, as Cat always does.

“Seems as though you've made a good friend in Lena Luthor.” Kara nods. “I always knew she'd do something amazing if she could step out of her family’s shadow.”

“... you know Lena?”

“I follow the careers of all successful women.” Cat taps her nails against the empty glass in her hands. “Did you say Mon-El supported your reporting? I heard he worked here temporarily?”

“Um, well, yeah. For a few days, anyway. Office work wasn’t really his thing.” Kara fidgets with her glasses. “He wasn’t really excited about my job, I guess.” She frets for a moment. “He… he got really jealous, sometimes, and tried to basically get in a fistfight with a guy… over _me_ , but I wasn’t even remotely interested in the other guy and I told Mon-El I was handling the situation, and he just refused to leave it alone.”

Kara frowns, remembering the many arguments. “When we first started dating, I kind of wanted to keep it… just us, for a little while. Not that I was ashamed, you know, I just wanted it to be something we had just for us. He said he understood, but then literally told _all_ my friends the moment we saw them the next day. When I tried to, ah, get him a job, he wasn’t interested in doing much hard work, and he told me I was only a reporter to, um, see my name on the byline, like I did it for the attention.” That wasn’t _exactly_ what that fight had been about after she caught Mon-El trying to use his powers to shake down aliens, but it was close enough, and she couldn’t reveal more without giving details that would confirm her identity as Supergirl. 

Cat gets the gist. “He said those things to you? He disrespected you like that?” She breathes out something that sounds like a growl. “If he wasn’t already in space, I’d put him there myself.”

“It was different on -”

“No, don’t. There is no defense for that behavior. And I’m sure he didn’t apologize.”

“Not… not really.”

“How long were you two dating?”

“About nine months.”

Cat smirks. “How apt. Just the length of gestation for that man-child.” She sighs. “Isn’t there anyone this year that has stood up for you, been there for you, supported you?”

“Alex.”

Cat waves her hand. “Besides your sister.”

“Well, Lena.”

“Good. You should date Lena.”

Kara stares at her. “What?”

“Did I stutter?”

“Um, no, but…”

“Do you have a problem with dating a woman?”

“Well, no, but I -”

Cat purses her lips. “Oh. You seem surprised to learn Lena’s a lesbian.”

“What? How, I mean, how did you know?”

“Use the Google, Kiera, really. Aren’t you a millennial? Lena Luthor has been out publicly since Leonardo diCaprio starred in that terrible movie.”

“Oh.”

“So, do you have a problem with that?”

“No, of course not.”

“Good. Then ask her to dinner.”

“Ms. Grant, she’s my best friend.”

“Even better. Relationships that start in friendship are often the strongest. Or so I’ve heard.”

“I can’t just ask her out! I mean, she probably doesn’t even -”

“Who taught you self-doubt? We’ll find that confidence in you again.”

“Ms. Grant, I don’t even know if she likes me.”

“One way to find out.”

“What if she doesn’t? I don’t want things to change between us.” Kara folds her fingers together in her lap, staring down at her clasped hands.

“But what if she _does_?” Cat counters. “Things will certainly change between you, but that’s a good thing.”

Kara sighs. “Why… why are you doing this?”

“Because I have spent the last twelve months watching people dance and sing and throw festivals, watching them celebrate life and each other.” She leans closer to Kara and says, “I can see so much joy under your skin and I think you are just _looking_ for a reason to dance.” 

She sets her empty glass on the side table and gazes at Kara until she glances up and she can look her in the eyes. “I’m not saying you have to do this today. It’s always hard when a relationship ends, even an abusive one.” Kara opens her mouth to protest but snaps it shut when she catches her mentor’s glare. “Take some time. Remember who you are, remember all the people you have in your life that believe in you, all the people that are in your corner, supporting you. Remind yourself that you deserve happiness.

“ _Then_ go out to dinner with Lena.” Cat holds up a single finger. “One date. See how it goes.”

Kara nods slowly. “Okay. I’ll try.” She drains the last of the water from her glass. “I’m… is it okay if I go, now?”

Cat shoos her away. “Go on.”

“Thank you, Ms. Grant.” 

When the CEO stands, Kara takes a step forward and pulls her into a hug, which is fiercely returned, and Kara is reminded that Cat Grant is one of those people in her corner.


End file.
